talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wishuponaleaf
Effie's most favorite ninjatard. Background (This section under construction.) As a baby, Jay was abandoned by his birth parents. Or possibly stolen. We're not quite sure on that. Anyway, he was taken in by Solon, who decided to train him as an apprentice (read: mindless cipher and occasional toy) and teach him NINJA TECHNIQUES. From an early age, he impressed upon Jay the idea that he was something less than human: a weapon, incapable of love or feeling, whose sole purpose was to do Solon's bidding. For years, Jay carried out Solon's orders without question. This lasted until he was about ten years old. At that time, Jay was sent to the Legacy on an assassination mission. The mission failed, and in the subsequent battle, Jay was used as a decoy so that Solon and his forces could escape intact. Exhausted and injured, Jay managed to stumble to the entrance of the Oresoren village, where he was found and taken care of by them. They nursed him back to health, accepted him as 'family,' and somehow managed to help him through the EMO and DESPAIR that generally accompanies one's entire world being shattered. Fast forward six years. Jay the Unseen is an infamous figure on the Legacy, talked about incessantly, surrounded by a cloud of rumor--but as the name would imply, largely unknown to all but a few. He's said to know absolutely everything about the Legacy; one has only to ask him a question and the information will be provided for. Not many people would guess that Jay the Unseen is actually a sixteen-year-old brat, or that his information network actually consists of a bunch of talking otters. Relationships alliance_marine, et al. - Jay's relationship with Senel is probably his most normal, by which I mean Senel attempts to have a normal friendship with Jay and Jay goes "w-wait what is this why are you holding out your hand." He enjoys their banter, though, and may even occasionally admit to liking the guy. pouvoirdongles - JAY DOESN'T BELIEVE YOUR STORY, SERENA. glowingfists - Sena was part of the rescue team operation...not that Jay knows it was her. P-pending further development?! trustingme, et al. - loev Shirley. Jay is both extremely protective of and grateful to her...mostly for everything that happened back in Mirage Palace. She's probably the first person he'd go to if he needed advice. Unless, of course, he thought it would upset her, which is why she is never ever hearing about the whole Solon thing. plumesdelamer - the Shirley factor applies here in full force: Jay is very fond of Simon and lets him get away with far more than he otherwise would. Case in point: Jay told him his name. During their first conversation. Which. Is kind of a big deal! honorablement - Jay isn't especially close to Chloe, but he considers her one of his people and appropriately tolerates her...occasional lapses into the illogical. Just stop. Topping me, Chloe. Sigh. gonnabebatman - gives Jay headaches on a regular basis. HE DOESN'T HATE HER, no matter what she thinks, but neither is he predisposed to like her. He just tends to consider her one giant annoyance. oldflowerman - Will is something rare for Jay: both a trusted figure and an authority figure. They aren't especially close (well, within the party at least), but Jay holds him in high regard. normasthebest, et al. - to Jay, the Normas are a collective: one giant, nosy, mildly irritating mass. At this point I'm not even sure he remembers which is which. He does remember, however, that he was supposed to sing for one of them, and is rather grateful that she seems to have forgotten. tinynicknamer - is a headache. eagleshot - the boyfriend. To properly explain their relationship would require more words than I really want to expend on a wiki entry, but basically Jay and Moses have this understanding. Jay bitches at Moses; Moses bitches back. Jay loev Moses, though. Really. Really. my_butt_wins - the other bandit. Jay was rather pissed at him, due to Events involving him and gonnabebatman, but getting together with the other Moses, not to mention finally figuring out why he was so pissed in the first place, has taken the edge off of his anger. tinybandit - is also a headache! Oh, tiny!Legendicrew, why must you have even less sense than your older counterparts? childinshadow - the younger self, not that Jay likes to acknowledge it. He doesn't like being reminded of what he used to be like, and tinyJay is pretty much the ultimate reminder. It doesn't help that tiny is perfectly happy with how he is, and resistant to Jay's occasional attempts to point out that, you know, maybe it would be better if his entire life didn't revolve around one person. astheweapon - the other self. The less said about him, the better. oneringingbell filial_guardian - Jay was never inclined to trust Walter, but the events surrounding Shirley's kidnapping and the Martelim necklace certainly haven't helped. He might be stalking the guy. Maybe. We won't say either way. (PS: you hurt Shirley, Jay cuts a bitch.) holysovereign deathtolls Category:Characters